A Book of Captain Jack
by Isabella Raven
Summary: A new poem to add to the set, inspired in part by Dead Man's Chest. Mr. Gibbs waxes unexpectedly poetic about the Black Pearl, and her captain.
1. The Sea's Crown Jewel

Disclaimer: Of the people mentioned in this poem, none of them are mine. Much as I might like for the captain to be mine, he's not, and I'll return him to those who do own him in much the same shape I borrowed him in. 

Author's Note: Please send reviews to my e-mail: captainisabellaraven@yahoo.com. Thanks! 

~~~ ~~~ 

**The Sea's Crown Jewel**

The port town sleeping quiet   
As infamy's child by the dockside comes   
Slipping through dark shadows   
His feet rolling as on the deck still   
His hands uncommonly quiet   
Though his eyes gleam with laughter   
Traced about with the night sky   
  
Quiet as the stars gleaming bright   
Infamy's child dips through a door   
Into the muted red glow and heat   
Like the hell the clerics teach   
But not this place, not this time   
Where friends wait with warm welcome   
A brave woman and one good man   
  
A drink of sweet, dark intoxication   
Voices sitting around in dim lights   
A child's piercing cry of hunger,   
Gently shushed by a delicate hand   
Before a question asked of infamy's child   
To which a smile spreads in surprise   
And a voice replies 'Aye'   
  
Tomorrow comes the time to be   
In the light of a summer's heated day   
Seen about the port town   
Infamy's child to walk the crowded street   
Safe from the steel of royal might   
But one day for one good man   
The hand of death shall be stayed   
  
In the rainbow of Heaven's own light   
Stands the brave woman with her cascade   
Of dark-haired and dark-eyed delight   
The one good man standing at her side   
Beckoning forward infamy's child   
Who stands on the edge, suddenly unsure   
Of the steel of royal might also there   
  
'Safe passage but a day' is what he hears   
And he steps inside the rainbow lights   
Looking down to see a cooing girl-child   
'What name' asks the servant of Light   
And in reply is given 'Jacqueline'   
Infamy's child smiles, to the jewel of the sea   
A name most will know for whom was given   
  
Once again leaving the port town in day   
Goes infamy's child with a light heart   
His lover firm beneath his rolling feet   
His mistress spread to the horizon wide   
A whistled tune haunts the filling sails   
And drifts back to one good man,   
His brave woman and the sea's crown jewel 


	2. The Black Pearl

Disclaimer: Of the people mentioned in this poem, none of them are mine. Much as I might like for the captain to be mine, he's not, and I'll return him to those who do own him in much the same shape I borrowed him in. 

Author's Note: Please send reviews to my e-mail: captainisabellaraven@yahoo.com. Thanks! 

~~~ ~~~ 

**The Black Pearl**

Hello, good Captain Jack   
My brave and bonny Sparrow   
What does catch your fancy   
And takes you from my side?   
  
My sweet and gentle love   
Bold and brash, my pirate   
What takes you from the swell   
Steals you from the sea?   
  
Where are you, my captain?   
Why do you not return?   
My deck stands empty and cold   
Your cabin lies in a wreck.   
  
The rum is drying in the hold   
The sails sag and do not fill   
My eyes weep salt tears   
For my love far away   
  
What is this they bring,   
These sad and ragged folk?   
Who are these to come to me   
And bring not my captain back?   
  
What is this, your dark eyes   
Can they not see my beauty?   
Your hands forever stilled   
No longer to turn the wheel?   
  
Ah, no! Tell me this isn't real!   
My captain, my captain, no,   
Tell me you will sail with me   
Tell me I am your Pearl again   
  
Who has done this to you,   
Who has killed my captain?   
Why have they taken him away?   
Where did they take him from me?   
  
Oh, my broken little Sparrow   
My bold and bonny little bird   
Never again to walk my decks   
To sail the swell with me   
  
Bring me a brand, a fiery grave   
Take me down to the depths   
I do not wish to sail again   
Under another captain, never.   
  
Bring me a storm, the sea's wrath   
Let it take me down   
Into its welcoming grasp   
And let me see my captain again. 


	3. I Will Wait For No Man

Disclaimer: Of the people mentioned in this poem, none of them are mine. Much as I might like for the captain to be mine, he's not, and I'll return him to those who do own him in much the same shape I borrowed him in. 

Author's Note: Please send reviews to my e-mail: captainisabellaraven@yahoo.com. Thanks! 

~~~ ~~~ 

**I Won't Wait For Any Man**

The sea's a harsh mistress   
A ship a captain's first love   
But where upon the sea swell   
Does a man find his heart?   
  
I watch you as you whistle   
As you sail, as you sleep   
Yet do you ever notice I exist   
But when you're too drunk to care?   
  
Come, my captain, can't you see   
The woman in front of your eyes?   
Or do I simply demand your debt   
And leave you to see me too late?   
  
I won't wait forever, certainly   
I won't wait much longer, I can't   
I want you, or my own ship, and now   
I'm not a patient woman, you see.   
  
But you don't notice   
You always are looking to the sea   
Looking to the wide horizon   
But never in front of your eyes.   
  
Goodbye, Captain Sparrow,   
I wish you and your lover well   
Give me back my mistress the sea   
My lover, my ship beneath my feet   
  
I am a pirate, and a woman, both   
I bow to no man, but share with him   
If he but sees the deal I offer   
And you did not, Sparrow, savvy.   
  
So I bid farewell and good luck   
Safe juorney, and perhaps more   
Maybe a woman to make you see   
More than the far horizon of endless ocean. 


	4. Lady of the Sea

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Mr. Gibbs waxes poetic on the subject of the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow.

A grand old lady of the sea, that's what she is

With black-bellied sails coursing before the wind

Spray misting off her bow,

And naught but the horizon spread before her

Not for her the measured tread of military boots

Or the drudgery of a merchant's runs to and fro

Not her or her captain

They sail free before the wind, like fey spirits of old

Not even the sea or Davy Jones himself can tame her

Kraken might catch, but can't kill captain or ship

Not Captain Jack Sparrow

He'd laugh in the face of the devil himself

Crazy as any fox, and a crafty bugger he is

And his madness is catching, I know that

Else I'd not be here

Searching, even if I have to sail to hell and back

We'll get them back, that brave lady and her captain

And we'll fight Davy Jones for them tooth and nail

Aye, and I've another score as well

That I'll settle with a knife through the devil's heart

All to see one ship sailing for the wide horizon

With her captain at her wheel, and sails full of the wind

No one to drag her down

Aye, and perhaps myself on her decks once more


End file.
